While dry erase boards are known, their appearance and structure have generally limited their usefulness in a business environment that demands a certain level of professionalism. So-called “white boards” often include a markable surface, such as melamine, porcelain coated paper, metal or film, bounded by a metal frame or the like. Such dry erase boards are not typically considered desirable for an upscale office environment in that they may detract from, rather than enhance, the décor. Unless relatively expensive screen or other processes are utilized, such boards may not generally be customized for a particular environment or application. Moreover, such boards are of limited usefulness in that they are typically utilized merely as writing boards that allow the preparation of only a single sheet of markings, and must be erased for continued marking.